dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Basketball
Details *'Title:' 빠스껫 볼 / Bbaseugget Bol *'Genre:' Period, sport, romance, action, melodrama *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' tvN, Channel CGV, Super Action, XTM, Story On *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-21 to 2013-Dec-17 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Viewership ratings:' peak=2.00% (AGB Nielsen Korea, tvN+Channel CGV+Super Action+XTM+Story On combined ratings) *'Original Soundtrack:' Basketball OST Synopsis A drama set in 1940s during the Japanese occupation years, it will tell about the love, conflicts, harmony, and victory that youths experience with basketball as their light and hope under Japanese colonial rule up till when the country was divided into two after gaining independence. The story will center around Kang San who grew up poor in a tiny village and finds success through basketball; he makes it all the way to the historic 1948 Olympic team that advanced to the quarterfinal round in Korea’s first and last single national team before the peninsula divided into North and South. --Dramabeans Highlight: Official CJENDRAMA Channel User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Kang San and People around Him *Do Ji Han as Kang San (23) *Park Soon Chun as Geum Nam (50s) *Son Bum Joon as Hwang Bok Joo (23) *Jin Kyung as Bam Shil Daek (40s) *Kim Bo Mi as Mi Sook (24) ;Shin Young and People around Her *Lee Elliya as Choi Shin Young (22) *Kim Eung Soo as Choi Je Gook (40s) *Park Ye Eun as Go Bong Soon (20s) *Kim Soo Hyun as Section Chief Kim *Jang Jae Ho as Choi Tae Young ;Chi Ho and People around Him *Jung Dong Hyun as Min Chi Ho (23) *Ahn Suk Hwan as Min Tae Shin (50s) *Kang Sung Min as Oh In Soo (30s) *Jung In Sun as Hong Byeo Ri (12~17) *Jang Hee Soo as Chi Ho's mother ;People at Basketball Club *Gong Hyung Jin as Gong Yoon Bae (30s) *Ji Il Joo as Lee Hong Ki (22) *Kang Kyung Hun as Hong Ki's mother *Jung Seung Kyo as Bae Sung Won (20s) *Han Young Soo (한영수) as Yong Goo (30s) *Park Gun (박건) as Soo Dong (30s) *Choi Chang Gyun (최창균) as So Chil Bok (30s) ;Privy Council *Lee Han Wie as Yoon Deok Myung (50s) *Go In Bum as Byun Joon Pyo (50s) *Ha Yong Jin as Takeshi (20s) ;Others *Jo Hee Bong as one man band (a guy who plays many different roles) *Yeon Min Ji as Madam Commissioner *Kim Hyuk as Kim Hyuk ;Cameo Appearances *Lee Jung Jin as basketball player *Oh Ji Ho as basketball player *Kang Nam Gil as Byeo Ri's father *Ida Daussy (이다도시) as French journalist *Yun Woon Kyung *Park Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Production Company:' CJ E&M *'Chief Producer:' Park Ho Shik (박호식) *'Producers:' Shin Dae Shik (신대식), Jang Jung Do (장정도) *'Director:' Kwak Jung Hwan *'Screenwriter:' Kim Gwa Jang (김과장) Note *This drama will air a documentary special to introduce its concept, settings and historical events on October 14, 2013. External Links *Official site *Naver site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:TVN Category:CGV Category:Super Action Category:Period Category:Sport Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Melodrama